Melody
Melody is the realm of music, for which many of the inhabitants are naturally inclined toward more than other people in the entire Magic Dimension. Overview Melody is full of mountains that are surrounded by forests with reddish leaf trees. There is an ocean near Musa's home, in which there exists the Ocean Gate linking Melody to Andros that is guarded by a Selkie named Sonna, as well as the Ruby Reef, which is filled with beautiful corals and a giant enchanted harp created from those corals that allow it to make beautiful music upon being played. Royalty The King of Melody appears to be an obese man and his clothing is similar to the traditional dress of Earth's Emperor of China. He is the father of Princess Galatea. He and his daughter are present the Sovereign's Council in the Domino Royal Palace during the events of Season 5. Galateal_and_the_king.jpg|King Garomius and Princess Galatea. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Melody debuts in the episode the Winx have nightmares. While sleeping, Musa walks in Melody and we can see the lake of season 5, and is played an oriental Chinese theme song. Musa sees her mother and then she disappear. |-|Season 2= Melody appears in "The Show Must Go On!", where Musa is seen visiting her mother's grave in the realm. |-|Season 3= Melody is mentioned by Galatea, calling herself as princess of Melody, and after is called by Musa alerting the Winx about the system of transmission used when someone is in trouble. |-|Season 5= Melody appears in "Secret of the Ruby Reef", where the Winx will go in the search for the gem. It reminds Musa of her past and time she spent with her mother. After she, Stella and Aisha used their Harmonix, Tritannus - who had forced his face through the Ocean Gate of Melody by absorbing the powers of Sonna, appeared and tried to turn Aisha into an monster, but Musa jumped in front of the ray and got turned into a monster instead. Being chased by Musa through the ocean, Stella and Aisha hid in an cave and Lemmy got an idea of making Musa bond with Sonna to restore her to her original form. While Stella distracted Musa, Aisha got Sonna along with Lemmy. Sonna and Musa met rather dramatically and suddenly but Musa got her original form back and Sonna got her powers back. After this, they traveled nearby to the Ruby Reef and Musa found the coral harp and played her mother's song. Melody appears again in "The Singing Whales". After Musa told Riven how much she missed her mother and his sudden need to leave, Musa reveals that it is the Singing Whales Day and calls her father. Ho-Boe answers and he shows Musa the whales. After Tritannus successfully takes the seal from the Pillar of Balance, imbalance began to displace itself amongst the magic dimension. Feeling abandoned from Icy and Tritannus, Darcy and Stormy stage their own evil deed - kidnapping the singing whales of Melody. When the Winx enter the infinite ocean, the singing whales appear, bewitched by Darcy and Stormy and are ordered to finish them off. As the Winx get ready to defend themselves against them, Musa reveals that the whales are vital to Melody's survival. Musa then sings her mother's song and relinquishes them from the Trix's spell and the whales return to Melody. The Winx return later to Melody and Musa joins her father and pines for her mother, thinking of using her Sirenix wish to bring her back but decides not to. Musa and her friends then return home and the whales wave goodbye to her. |-|Season 6= When the Winx and Daphne get an invitation to the Golden Auditorium by Diletta, Selina summons the Pandemonium Sprites to attack them. However, Musa and Tecna found a way to defeat them and earned their Bloomix. |-|Season 8= Locations Winx Club *Golden Auditorium **Pandemonium Cave *Ruby Reef **Coral Harp *Song Wharf Comics *Tuning Fork of Harmony Books *Babbling Waterfall *Cave of Silence Inhabitants Winx Club *King Garomius *Princess Galatea *Musa *Ho-Boe *Matlin (deceased) *Sonna *Diletta Comics *King of Melody *Queen of Melody *Lynyrd *Khan *Liang *Liang's Parents Trivia *Melody was inspired by various East Asian cultures and its inhabitants have features similar to those of the inhabitants of East Asia on Earth. **The clothing worn by king Garomius is based on the court robes of ancient Emperors of China. Musa's ball dress and the dress worn by Matlin's holographic projection in Season 1 are based on traditional Chinese clothing. **The clothing and hairstyle of Matlin from Season 2 are based on traditional Japanese clothing, as is the clothing of Musa in her flashbacks of when she was a child in Season 5. **Melody's architecture is very similar to traditional East Asian architecture. Gallery Melodia-1.jpg melodia-3.jpg melody w.jpg|Melody in Season 5 Melody.PNG Tuning Fork of Melody.png Musa and Matlin in melody.jpg Category:Musa Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Melody Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Sonna Category:Comics